Romance In A Clear Night Sky
by Roxius
Summary: AU. Tsunayoshi Sawada, the young rich heir to the Vongola legacy, is invited to a large party at the home of Mukuro Rokudo. There, Tsuna meets Mukuro's younger sister Chrome, and the emotionally detached boy finds himself falling in love at first sight.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or the famous TV show that I make a slight reference to in this fic...

A/N: I love this series alot...so I really should write more for it!!!

This is AU, too. And it has Tsuna X Chrome, and maybe some good 'ol Yamamoto X Bianchi and Gokudera X Haru or something, but the main pairing here is Tsuna X Chrome...and Tsuna's personality in this is the one of Rebuke Bullet personality...so that means he isn't the little dinky clumsy kid all the fangirls love...he's a serious and intelligent young man who falls in love at first sight...some one-sided Ken X Chrome, too.

Takes place in a sort of 'Romeo-and-Juliet'-style kind of time...

I mainly wrote this because I could totally picture Tsuna wearing a puffy pirate-like shirt for some reason...:P

* * *

At first, the young Tsunayoshi Sawada, the 10th heir to the Vongola Family legacy, had originally been rather reluctant to accept the invitation to a large gala being held at the manor of the Rokudo Family. It was common knowledge to the townspeople that these two families had been at odds for over hundreds of years, their grand estates facing directly towards each other from across the expanse of the town. Not only that, but Tsuna personally found Mukuro, the man who possessed the entirety of the Rokudo fortune, to be nothing more than a giant prick. Nonetheless, Tsuna decided to accept the invitation, if only not to appear as unsophisticated and rude as he considered Mukuro himself to be. Besides, there wasn't alot to do on a Saturday night when you're living in a giant house with two other men as your only companions...right?

"...Are you sure that this is really a good idea, Sawada-dono?" Tsuna's loyal bodyguard, Gokudera Hayato, questioned sceptically as he watched his youthful employer make a futile attempt to brush back his messy, bushy hair. Seeing that it was of no use, Tsuna let out a exasperated sigh. Giving up on his hair, he made his way towards his massive closet, which the doors themselves took up an entire wall.

"I don't see what the problem is," Tsuna replied nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders, "We'll go there, chat with some guests, eat a bit, drink a bit, and then we'll go home. It's as simple as that..."

"How can you be so calm?!!" Gokudera shouted, as brash as ever it seemed, "This could very well be a plot conceived by that dastardly villain Mukuro to finally eliminate you once and for all!!"

Tsuna shook his head. "Gokudera-san...do you really think that Mukuro would dare attempt to kill me while surrounded by thousands of people? He despises me, but not enough to do something as rash as that..." Reaching into the depths of the closet, Tsuna took out a simple white ruffled shirt, a pair of black linen pants and a leather belt buckle.

Gokudera pondered on this for a moment. "Yes...but-"

"Enough! We shall speak of it no more." Tsuna's words were final, so Gokudera had no choice but to concede to his master's wishes. Bowing his head discreetly, Gokudera made his leave as Tsuna began to change clothes. Walking down the darkened hallway, Gokudera was soon confronted by Takeshi Yamamoto, another of Tsuna's personal bodyguards and close friends.

"Were you able to talk him out of it?" Yamamoto asked gravely.

Gokudera sighed, and shook his head. "No. He's determined to go no matter what, it seems..."

"...Huh...oh well, then...I'm sure we'll have a good time..." Yamamoto shrugged. A big goofy grin formed on his lips.

Rolling his eyes, Gokudera muttered, "God, you are SUCH a upbeat go-getter sometimes..."

"Hey, it's who I am, and I'm stickin' to it!!" Yamamoto chuckled.

"Whatever..."

"Alright, I'm all dressed!!" Tsuna announced as he stepped out into the hallway. Upon seeing him, Yamamoto snickered.

"Heh...nice puffy shirt you got there...you look like a pirate..." the black-haired swordsman remarked, resulting in Gokudera smacking him in the back of the head. However, Tsuna didn't seem bothered by the comment.

"Just hurry up and change...I don't want to be late..." Tsuna stated in a monotone voice. He only spoke like this whenever he was too serious to the point of turning violent. Shivers crawled up both Gokudera's and Yamamoto's spines.

"Y-Yes, sir!!!" Without a moment to lose, Gokudera and Yamamoto rushed into their respective rooms to change. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Tsuna walked down the hallway, and stopped in front of a large yellow door. A small wooden sign with the word 'REBORN' had been hammered into the middle section of the door. Tsuna pressed his palm against the door; it was caked with dust.

A frown formed on Tsuna's lips. 'Reborn-sempai...I wish you were still here, to guide me...'

* * *

_Later..._

Tsuna and his bodyguards were quite surprised to see such an immense gathering outside the front gates of the Rokudo mansion. Everyone in the crowd was wearing fancy suits and dresses, all of them trying to look their best for when they would have to present themselves before Mukuro Rokudo and his 'family', that is to say, his younger sister Chrome and his two bodyguards, Ken and Chikusa. Counting the number of guests quietly to himself, Tsuna figured that Mukuro had gone and invited the entire village to this part of his.

"Goddammit...that bastard Mukuro thinks he's so suave, inviting everyone in town to this damn party of his..." Gokudera grumbled, pulling tightly on the pink bow-tie wrung around his neck. He and Yamamoto were both outfitted in fashionable tuxedos; Gokudera wore a white suit, while Yamamoto was in black. Tsuna glanced upwards; the night sky was full of glittering stars, and the crescent moon shone beautifully down upon them. If anything, this was a perfect night for love to be found.

'Although...I doubt that will ever happen to someone like me...' Tsuna thought with a wry smile, 'I've seen all the women in this village...not a single one of them interests me...I suppose that I will eventually be forced to have to find a mate from a neighboring village, just like all of my fathers and mothers before me...sigh...'

As the three men made their way through the crowd towards the front double doors of the illustrious mansion, they were immediately confronted by Ken and Chikusa, who were blocking the entrance with their own bodies. They were both rather scrawny compared to Gokudera and Yamamoto, but neither party wanted to go about causing any conflicts in front of the public at this time.

A wide, toothy sneer broke out on Ken's lips upon seeing Tsuna. "Ah...well, if it isn't Tsunayoshi Sawada, and his pussy-ass little friends? Keh heh heh..."

"Hey, Kenny-boy! How's it hangin'?! We came to party!!!" Yamamoto replied cheerfully with a wave of his hand, still as daft as ever. Ken snarled viciously in response.

"I highly doubt that YOU cunt-faces are permitted here...so fuck off, bitches!!!" countered the blond man coldly.

Yamamoto chuckled. "Ha ha ha! Cunt-faces! That's a good one!! Ha ha ha!!! A little obscene for my tastes, but damn funny!! Ha ha ha hah...!!"

"Ugh...why can't he just take a damn insult like a normal person...?"

At the same time, Gokudera was busy glaring daggers at Chikusa, who promptly glared right back. Tsuna was growing tired of this idiocy. Sighing, he took out the invitation letter he had received several days ago in the mail. Chkusa took it into his hands, and looked it over a few times to ensure its authenticity.

"Hmm...it seems you guys have been invited by Rokudo-dono himself...we got no choice but to let them in..." Chikusa stated with slight surprise in his tone. Ken cursed under his breath; the last thing he wanted was to show these annoying bastards even the slightest trace of humility. Crossing his arms, Ken let out an annoyed huff as he stepped aside. Chikusa handed the letter back to Tsuna rather hastily before shifting a few inches to the right.

Feeling a bit victorious right then, Tsuna smirked as he and his two loyal men strode in past the wide-opened ivory wood doors. As they watched the Sawada group disappear within the manor's foyer, Ken turned to Chikusa.

"You don't think they're planning anything, do you?" He grunted.

Chikusa shook his head. "I doubt it...why are you so worried, though? What do you care? Wouldn't you be happier if Rokudo-dono died? Then you and I would finally be free of his control, and we could escape this hellhole..."

Ken sighed, and he lowered his eyes. He seemed to be thinking deeply about something. "Well, yeah...but...I just don't want his sister to get involved with any of this...she's too young and fragile to suffer any deep hurt..." He stated quietly.

Chikusa grinned. "You're always worried about Chrome-chan, huh? Why don't you just tell her how much you care about her? She's a nice girl, I'm sure she'd accept your feelings..." He insisted.

"NO WAY, YOU IDIOT!!!" Ken retorted in a loud whisper, "...I don't want to burden her with my affections..."

"For a tough badass, you're a big wimp..." Chikusa sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, just shut up, Chikusa!!!" Ken snapped, his cheeks flushed bright red.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

A/N: Chapter 2!!!! These chapters will most likely be shorter than the opening chapter, just so you know...or maybe not.

* * *

_Inside the Rokudo manor..._

"Wow!" Yamamoto gasped as he looked around the immense foyer, which was crowded almost to the point of bursting, "There's ALOT of people here! And they're all so well-dressed, too!"

"Of course there is!! Everyone in the whole goddamn village's been invited, you know! And of course they're well-dressed; this is one of those fancy rich-ass parties that everyone desire to attend at least once in their lives so they can brag about it to their friends during Book Club meetings!!!" Gokudera snapped as he threatened to hit Yamamoto across the back of the head again. Yamamoto grinned weakly, holding up in his hands in mock defense. Gokudera sighed and shoved his hands back into his pockets, grimacing at the annoyance of his partner.

Shaking his head, Tsuna decided to break off from his two bumbling bodyguards for now and hopefully immerse himself into some thoughtful conversation with the other guests. Using the large crowd as coverage, Tsuna sneaked off on his own, leaving Gokudera and Yamamoto to continue arguing fruitlessly with one another.

'God...those two give off a really weird mentality sometimes...I think I need more friends...' Tsuna thought with a roll of his eyes. After that, though, Tsuna began to realize that maybe he should have stayed alongside them after all. The sheer magnitude of this gala completely overwhelmed him.

It was growing rather loud in the foyer, with all of the clamor and shouting and crying and laughing surrounding him. At this point, Tsuna realized he would rather find a much quieter place to think, instead; he never really was much into conversing with strangers, anyway. Looking around, the red-haired youth spotted a waiter attempting to force his way through the crowd, and Tsuna ran over to him.

"Uh...excuse me!!" Tsuna shouted loudly, so that he could be heard over all the noise, "Is there any place quiet I can go to? Anywhere at all?"

The waiter shrugged. "You are permitted to sit outside in the garden, if you wish..."

"Thank you!" Giving the waiter a slight bow, Tsuna spun around and headed off to find the door that would lead out to the garden area.

Everywhere he looked, nudging his way through the massive gathering towards the garden entrance, Tsuna saw an expression of, at the very least, contented happiness on each guest's face. Tsuna frowned, suddenly feeling rather envious of these people. He felt so very small right then, like a single plankton lost in a sea of bodies. All of the hair of the back of his neck stood straight up, as if something cold had just brushed against his skin.

'Why can't I be like that? Why can't I be happy like all of these good simple people? I'm the same as them...aren't I?' Tsuna wondered, contemplating his very existence for the first time since his mentor's passing five years ago. The very memory of it made his heart ache painfully...it played so vividly in his mind...

* * *

_No one said a word as they watched the coffin be slowly lowered into the Earth, where it will remain for all of eternity. The rain was pouring gently down from the heavens, creating a slight mist that surrounded them. Yamamoto was frowning deeply, while Gokudera just cracked his knuckles, barely able to hold back his swelling emotions. Beside the coffin was a young woman with long dark-red hair, weeping loudly into a handkerchief as the priest attempted futilely to console her. Tsuna would later learn from Yamamoto on the way home that the sobbing woman was named Bianchi, and she had been the mentor's devoted lover. Everyone was distraught with gut-wrenching anguish over this terrible loss._

_As he watched the coffin now be buried underneath the dirt, it containing the body of the man who had raised him since the day of his birth, Tsuna began to find himself thinking things he had never once considered before in his entire life._

_'Why am I here? Why can't I cry for him? He was like a father to me...so why can't I shed a single tear over his death? Is it really worth it, living this life? If I can't even feel enough compassion for the man I owe my life to even so much as react to his untimely demise...what chance do I have later in life of being happy? Of meeting someone special? Of creating a family? Even worse, I watched him die...I WATCHED HIM DIE, AND I DID NOTHING. I always thought I was special, like I had something to contribute to the world...but what can I do? I'm just a rich, spoiled brat who doesn't truly care for anyone but himself...I'm pathetic...I couldn't even put myself in danger to save someone important to me...'_

_The rain slowly came to a stop, leaving the grass wet and slippery as the group slowly walked away, unable to bring themselves to look back at the tombstone..._

* * *

Clutching at his chest, his very insides feeling as if they were ablaze, Tsuna gritted his teeth, and practically elbowed his way across the vast dining floor, finally reaching the other side and a small glass door leading out to the reclusive garden.

Tsuna let out a sigh of relief. 'Ah...finally...I can get away from all of this annoying noise...I just really need to think things over for a bit right now...I need silence...'

Pushing the doors open forcefully, Tsuna took in a deep breath as he stumbled out into the darkness of the night. It was such a relief to finally get away from all the hustle and bustle inside. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Tsuna began to walk, dragging his feet along with every step. A path made out of round cobblestone steps lead him further into the garden, where he found himself surrounded by almost every common species of plant known to man, all of them co-existing in one place. There were daffodils, and lilacs, and sunflowers, and roses, and daisies, and orchids, and tulips, and many other beautiful flowers that Tsuna could not recall the names of. All of the anxiety and tension he had felt suddenly left him in one fell swoop; it truly was peaceful out here, alone in this magnificent garden. It was like he was completely safe here. Nothing could hurt him.

Looking up at the clear night sky, he took in a deep breath, and then followed with a content sigh. "This place is really nice..." he muttered aloud to himself.

Then, a voice spoke up from behind him. "It is, isn't it?"

Tsuna gasped, and spun around to see a girl step out from behind the shrubbery, her face illuminated under the moonlight. She wore a long red silk dress, with white transparent gloves, and the first thing Tsuna noticed was how her hairstyle seemed to resemble a pineapple from his viewpoint...

...and then he noticed the large black eyepatch that covered her right eye.

"Um...hello," the girl had a soft, quiet voice, "My name is Chrome Dokuro..."


End file.
